datdurantfandomcom-20200215-history
Murkrow
Murkrow - Murkrow is one of the original thirty contestants to be featured in DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island. He makes friends easily, and also makes some enemies. Place - Season 1 - 6th/5th Personality - Murkrow is generally cool, calm and collected, however he is seen to get anxious in difficult or stressful situations. An example of this can be seen when he has a confrontation with Pinsir. During Total Pokemon Island(S1) - Episode 1 - In episode one, Murkrow is first seen arriving on the dock with Clauncher, Mime Jr, and Chingling. After Mime Jr teleports away he goes with Clauncher and Chingling to the campfire site. There, he is put into The Amazing Alakazams. In the challenge he jumps but fails to score a point for his team. Later on when the teams are looking through their cabins he is comfronted by Pinsir and quickly backs down. Episode 2 - In episode two, Murkrow is seen at the beginning of the episode, asking Buneary, Vanillite, Ralts and Natu to form an alliance with him, to which they all agree to. He mentions (in the confessional) that he believes having an alliance is a smart move as it helps him and his allies get further in the competition. During the challenge, he falls on the first obstacle due to Spoink jumping from his head. He falls onto the base of one of the pillars - causing him to damage his back. Later on, Ralts enters the room Murkrow and the rest of the alliance are in and convinces them to vote out Spoink. Murkrow instantly agrees to this blaming her for the failure of the challenge and the damage that he has take. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 3 - In episode three, Murkrow is seen with his alliance complaining about his back pain caused by Spoink. Later on, in the challenge, he approaches a cave to hide in with his alliance. He states that he does not want to hide in the cave and leaves the others, later claiming (in the confessional) that he has an irrational fear of being underground. He hides behind a rock along with Ferroseed and speaks to him until Vanillite appears later on in the challenge. Spiritomb then captures him as Vanillite runs away. He is then seen outside of the cabin when Ralts tries to convince him to vote out Inkay. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until the next episode. Episode 4 - In episode four, Murkrow is seen with his alliance (with the exception of Ralts) in The Amazing Alakazams' cabin, discussing Ralts' near elimination the night prior. During the challenge, he congratulates Buneary on her win in the first round after he fell during it. Episode 5 - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:MalesIn episode five, Murkrow is seen speaking with Buneary about their home-lives. When questioned about his school work, Murkrow mentions that he is better at the academic subjects - mainly English and History. Buneary also asks him about his fear of being underground, to which he says that it developed from a movie he saw as a child with he father, where some miners died after being trapped via cave-in. In the confessional, he mentions that Buneary is a good friend and a good asset to the team. During the challenge, he is seen helping his team find the clues. On the last clue, the clue is a line from a song, which is Sound of the Underground by Girls Aloud, this sets off Murkrow's fear but it also makes him aware of where the clue wants The Amazing Alakazams to go. In the confessional, he mentions that the song also sets off his fear as well as mentioning that Cherrim Cole gives him the 'creeps'. He then leads his team to the cave in which his alliance hide during day three, which is the location that the new contestants are in, ultimately helping his team win the challenge. Episode 6 -Category:The Amazing Alakazams In episode six, Murkrow is seen with his alliance, congratulating them on their progress throughout the last challenge. During the challenge he is seen with his team whilst they decide on who will be competing in the challenge, Murkrow does not volunteer. Episode 7 - In episode seven, Murkrow is seen speaking with Vanillite inside of their cabin about Ralts. When Vanillite asks if he sees anything suspicious about her, he replies by saying that he doesn't, much to Vanillite's frustration. During the challenge, Murkrow is set to battle Poochyena and is knocked off of his podium. Poochyena then explains to him that The Rampant Rhyperiors need to win or their morale will suffer and Murkrow accepts this. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 8 - In episode eight, Murkrow is seen trying to comfort Buneary in their team's cabin. When he asks if she is alright he receives a lengthy response about how she is afraid of losing again and is ashamed of losing in the first place. Mime Jr then teleports into the cabin claiming that he can help them as he had overheard something in The Rampant Rhyperiors' cabin regarding Oddish' weakness. During the challenge Deino tells Murkrow to act as a lookout with Natu and Murkrow is later seen talking to Deino about the location of The Rampant Rhyperiors. After this, Murkrow is seen with Deino, Smoochum, Mime Jr and Vanillite as the watch Buneary on top of one of the cabins yelling to Oddish. Episode 9 - In episode nine, Murkrow is seen with most of his alliance in his cabin - saying that he thinks they will win since Buneary over being defeated by Oddish. During the challenge he climbs hill three with his alliance, and they stop by the cave. Murkrow says that they should continue past it and Vanillite yells at him, saying that they would if he moved. He is later seen with his alliance, thinking they are lost and he goes off with Buneary and Ralts to try and find the path. He is later on seen at the top of the hill with Slugma, Tympole, Ferroseed and Spritzee after Buneary grabs the gem. He asks them if they want to head back to camp together, and they agree. At the campfire ceremony Murkrow receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 10 - In episode ten, Murkrow is seen with his alliance - congratulating Buneary on her performance. She then begins to gloat and she and Natu get into an argument. Murkrow breaks this argument up by saying that they are supposed to be an alliance. During the challenge, Vanillite leads them to a cave to hide in and Murkrow offers to keep watch due to his phobia. Later on in the night he is approached by Vanillite, who asks him how he is. He says that he is tired, and is then shushed by Vanillite as Ralts and Pinsir leave the cave. They then follow them and listen to the conversation, where it is confirmed to Murkrow that Ralts is working with Pinsir. In the confessional, he says that he did not expect that of her. After the challenge, Murkrow is seen with his alliance when Ralts is finally confronted by Vanillite. At the campfire ceremony Murkrow receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 11 - In episode eleven, Murkrow is seen with his alliance - saying that they need to eliminate Pinsir. In the confessional, he repeats this - saying that he was initially scared of him but now is not. During the challenge he dos not volunteer meaning that he is safe from elimination. After the challenge he is seen with his alliance in the cabin and Deino then enters. He explains that he was being blackmailed by Pinsir, who was using his depression against him. Murkrow then lets Deino know that he can join their alliance. At elimination it is revealed that Murkrow voted out Pinsir, and Murkrow is last seen on the docks bidding farewell to Pancham. Episode 12 - In episode twelve, Murkrow is seen with his alliance inside of their team's cabin. He conveys his annoyance for not getting Pinsir eliminated, however, Natu reassures him by saying that 'no one knew he had the immunity idol'. During the challenge, Murkrow completes the first three parts and is seen with the remaining contestants of his team outside of the cabin, asking if everyone is ready. During the final part of the challenge he follows Pinsir's instructions and survives the minute in the water, scoring a point for his team - causing them to win. Episode 13 - In episode thirteen, Murkrow is seen with the majority of his alliance in his team's cabin. He suggests that they should try and keep Pinsir around as he is winning the challenge for them out of desperation. Deino and Vanillite object to this and Murkrow clarifies that they can get rid of him at merge. During the challenge, Murkrow is teleported into a hallway with Pinsir and Deino, who immediately walks off due to Pinsir's presence. Murkrow and Pinsir are later seen by an orb, Pinsir grabs it and they leave the room. Due to not being caught after the challenge ends, Murkrow has immunity from the elimination ceremony. After the challenge, he is seen with his alliance in the cabin along with Venonat, who asks them for a favour. Episode 14 - Murkrow will appear in this episode. Trivia - * Murkrow suffers from a variant of claustrophobia which causes him to be afraid of being underground. ** Murkrow's fear of being underground can also be set off by the Girls Aloud song 'Sound of the Underground'. *** He also mentions that Cherrim Cole gives him the 'creeps', Cherrim Cole being a play on the name of a member of the group, Cheryl Cole.